Proper installation of drawers and sliding shelves in pull-out shelves, cabinets, desks, entertainment centers, and other furniture is a necessarily precise function. Drawers which do not have slides installed level and at the correct height may stick, fail to properly and smoothly open or close, or appear unsightly. Additionally, drawers require matching slides on opposite ends of the drawer, and it is important that the slides are similarly positioned relative to the cabinet in order to ensure smooth travel of the drawer along the entire slide.
Applicant's previous application Ser. No. 10/954,637, filed Sep. 30, 2004, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,338 on Oct. 16, 2007, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, described a particular slide mounting tool for use with a variety of slide designs. For example, one type of commonly used slide design is the European epoxy slide, shown in the '338 patent in FIGS. 4A and 4B. These types of slides are inexpensive and low profile, but do not allow the drawer to completely slide out of its seating. A separate type of slide design, the full extension, shown in FIGS. 6A-6D of the '338 patent, allow the drawer to completely slide out of its seating, but are more expensive. Applicant's prior art design described in the '338 patent is intended to be used with and fits both of these design styles.
However, Applicant's prior device and other available devices are unable to adequately support undermount drawer slides. These undermount slides have an L-shaped bracket with one leg that attaches to the cabinet. The other leg of the L-shaped bracket extends under the drawer and supports the slide mechanism. The slide mechanism is therefore concealed from view of an individual opening the drawer.
Applicant's existing device is unsuitable for use with these modern undermount slides. As shown in FIG. 1 of the '338 patent, the existing device includes a lower ledge 107 on which the slide rests during installation. Undermount slides, having an L-shaped bracket, cannot fit around this ledge, and therefore cannot be used with this product. It is therefore necessary to design a novel device which accomplishes the object of supporting these undermount slides.
Unlike other slides, undermount slides allow the drawer or shelf to completely slide out of the pocket in which the drawer rests. This allows consumers to use more of the drawer space without having to move objects out of the way to access items in the rear of the drawer.
Furthermore, unlike other drawer slides, the undermount slides may be positioned offset from the cabinet edge at a distance. This installation option is useful in further concealing the drawer slide from view.
Therefore, there is recognized in the art a need for an improved tool which may be used to install undermount drawer slides.
There is further recognized in the art a need for an improved tool which may be used to securely hold an undermount drawer slide in a proper position.
There is further recognized in the art a need for an improved tool which can position the drawer slide offset from the cabinet to which the drawer is being installed.
There is further recognized in the art a need for an improved tool which can align the drawer slide vertically within the cabinet.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved slide mounting tools and methods.